


Footloose

by BarPurple



Series: Sherlolly Against the World [29]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Friendship, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple





	Footloose

Sherlock was a little suspicious when he saw that Molly’s curtains were drawn. It was something she only did if she had a new love interest over, (which she didn’t), was trying on new clothes, (she hadn’t been shopping in over three months), or was watching a horror film, (unlikely considering the last case she’d had).

He walked up to the dull grey door of her flat and worried that he was about to walk in on something he didn’t want to see. There was a chance that he was wrong and had missed the signs, Molly might had a new paramour, she was an incredibly intelligent woman, and he couldn’t be the only man in London who found that very attractive. His hands worked before his mind gave them permission and he unlocked the door with the key he had been given, (Molly had told him off for picking the lock).

He was confused at how apprehensive he was, after all he’d walked in on Molly in awkward situations before; just after she stepped out of the shower, her face smeared with green gloop, her crying over a chick flick; so why was he worried, he’d just make a scathing comment and head straight to her bedroom to sleep as always.

At least part of his mind knew why he was worried; that last thank you kiss he’d given her, he’d missed her cheek and kissed the corner, oh fine, half of her mouth, he’d not been able to delete the sensation of her soft sigh, or the feel of her lips under his. His hand hovered over the door handle, this was a bad idea, he could go and sleep under the railway arches with the Homeless network; he didn’t need to be here.

He couldn’t stop himself, he pushed open the front door and stepped inside. Music reached him, was that eighties pop? He carefully shut the door and made his way to Molly’s living room, the sight that greeted him brought an honest smile to his face. Doctor Molly Hooper was wearing a baggy t-shirt and leggings, she had a glass of wine in her hand and her hair was flying around as she bounced around the room to a song he vaguely recognized. She spun around and caught sight of him, a grin blooming on her face.

“Dance with me Sherlock.”

He chuckled; “Is that what you call this?”

“I have had a shit day, so I’m rocking out to eighties pop. Now get over here and dance with me.”

There were at least a million reasons why this was a bad idea, but apparently logic and even tiredness was over ruled by Molly’s out stretched hand and warm smile. He’d shrugged out of his coat and crossed the room to her before he could stop himself. Molly was wiggling in move that certainly had no name in any dance vocabulary he was aware of. He resisted for all of a second before taking her hand and copying her movements with a huff.

“Is this why the curtains are closed?”

Molly nodded; “Damn right, not letting just anyone see me get my groove on.”

It was nonsense, Molly danced in public all the time, but for some reason the suggestion that he was permitted to take part in something private made his chest flutter in a way that couldn’t be attributed to the so called dancing.


End file.
